Transformers: Strife
by evanizcoolz
Summary: After the war for cybertron, The Transformers have crash landed here. On our world to continue their war.


((Heyo! I'm new here. This is both a continuation of the Cybertron games and my own continuity. I will be mis mashing different things from other continuities because I like all of them.))

In the dead of night. A large meteor bursts from the sky; engulfed in a ball of flame. It crash-lands inside a large mountain, creating a giant crater in the side of it. A 30 feet tall, silver, red and purple robot steps out from the crater, shaking off rubble. Megatron stumbles down to the ground and turns, he looks at the mountain and blasts a huge hole in it, revealing a cave with dark purple crystals. "Dark Energon…" Megatron cackled. Meanwhile, another meteor lands on earth but this time in a corn field. This was Optimus Prime. He stood up, shaken from the fall and all that had come before it. Optimus ducked down as low as he could; a gray semi passes by on the highway beside the corn. Optimus thought to himself, "If there is life here. I must keep a low profile." He noticed the semi. "That'll do nicely," Optimus continued. The Prime's lapis blue optics gazed upon the semi. A sea of blue washes over the truck; the truck temporarily shuts off and a red and blue semi truck of the same kind passes by. Optimus got a terrible but familiar feeling in his chest. He felt the presence of Dark Energon, the feeling seemed to lead him somewhere; so he followed it. He pulled into a large cave filled with Dark Energon and converts from truck to robot. He journeys further into the cave; the sound of metallic footsteps echo throughout the cave, Optimus' hand slides into his arm and a sword replaces it as he wearily looks around. The footsteps stop as a tall gray metal man stands at the end of the hall. "Megatron...I knew I'd find you here!" Optimus exclaims. Megatron chuckles evilly. "I knew you'd come. You always do…" Megatron returns. The two robots rush at each other and lock swords. Megatron pushes back on Optimus, his ruby red eyes lock menacingly onto Prime's sky blue one's but Prime isn't fazed. Optimus knees Megatron in the gut, causing him to stumble backward. "I've taught you well…" Megatron states. "You also taught me that freedom was everyone's right," Optimus added with a mournful tone. "But you became corrupted by the very thing you sought to destroy." He continues. Megatron scowls and charges into Optimus. Optimus quickly spins and hits Megatron with a powerful swing of his sword. Megatron reels back and raised his sword. The battle rages on the anger filled clashing of steel, the power in both of them colliding like an unstoppable force vs an immovable object, Neither Optimus nor Megatron willing to back down. Megatron fires his fusion cannon but Optimus deflects the blast with his blade, Megatron continues firing until Optimus is overwhelmed and falls to the floor. Megatron tears off a purple crystal from the wall. Megatron sharply glances at the glowing purple crystal then to Optimus. "Remember this?" Megatron questions. "All too well…" Optimus replies. "Without this, The Decepticons would never have won the War For Cybertron." Megatron reminisces. "My tactics weren't enough...you Autobots were always like cockroaches. No matter what plan I had concocted you still stood in my way, no matter what Prime I killed you still impeded my victory. And now that we are here why continue to battle? Why fight so hard for this world? This...earth? It is not our planet so why?" Megatron interrogates. There was a deafening silence for what felt like an eternity. Optimus takes the time to stand up. "Because I was told by a dear friend that all life is worth protecting...now that friend is dead and in his place stands a monster. A monster that caused our home planet to die, a monster that only dreams of tyranny." Prime answers finally and draws his sword once more. The two lock eyes again, both trapped in a never-ending cycle, one they both wish would end. Megatron suddenly breaks the lock and looks down at his wounds from a past battle. Megatron remembers it in full detail. The savagery and intensity, a battle fueled by hate and desperation. A large diagonal gash lines the front of his chest and one sword wound in the middle. Megatron turns his gaze to the Dark Energon; In one swift movement, he shoves the Dark Energon directly into his chest. Megatron in engulfed in a blinding purple haze. Optimus shields his optics with his eyes. When the haze is gone Megatron stands before Optimus, his wounds gone. Megatron smiles menacingly. "So...now we are here. On earth." Megatron recalls. "Our war will begin anew. I want you and your Autobots at your best!" Megatron leaves the cave, converts into his tank mode and treads off; leaving Optimus there.


End file.
